Talk:Romdeau
Correct Spelling The official spelling used on this wiki is Romdo, in order to be consistent with the bulk of the references and the English subtitles, which represent the official translations. Please do not unilaterally change the spelling on this page or any other. (There is a long discussion below on this topic.) Sarah180 (talk) 10:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) About the Title How do we change it, because it really should be Romdeau instead of Romdo...Grammar Proxy 05:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You sure about that? I honestly can't remember how it's spelt but I'm pretty sure it was Romdo in the final translation but I could be wrong. 05:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Whoops that was me ^ forgot to login. I'm pretty positive it's Romdo in the proper English version as it's used on the wikipedia page aswell and Romdeau looks like a romajii version of Romdo. The horrible fan sub going around messed up a lot of the proper nouns like for example calling Re-L 'Lil' because the japanese actor's pronounced her name that way and the translator did it by ear.KercKasha 05:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :actually I got Romdeau from a close up of one of the citizen I.D.s while watching it Grammar Proxy 06:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Here is a captured shot of a citizen I.D. card for Romdeau My raison d'être is to bring truth in its simplest form 06:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :We're using the versions of the spellings in the English subtitles for now, so we're going with Romdo. The sheer amount of times that 'Romdo' shows up as opposed to 'Romdeau', I think, makes it the preferred version. ReadingChick 06:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok... really? I thought the photo evidence would trump a subtitle.. This one is more clearly legible if that helps.. Truly, I do not understand the reasoning in favoring the subtitles over screenshots... Grammar Proxy 06:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's because the subtitles are easier to identify as official translations. Text in a screenshot, particularly when the show is translated from another language, can be a mistake, or something that was missed. ReadingChick 07:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that does sound fairly reasonable... I think.. Anyhow, sorry for the trouble. Grammar Proxy 07:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :No trouble at all if anything it reminded me to actually work on this wiki some more. I'd like to see if we could find similar info for Vincent, I know Re-L waives through a few papers on him during the 1st episode but I don't think much is visible but I do remember it saying that he had blue eyes, even though his eyes are clearly green. But I think that's just one of Romdo's little 'things' that everyone there only has brown and blue eyes, which is why Re-L looks very shocked when Vincent stops squinting in the third episode. KercKasha 07:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with KercKasha - no trouble. Are you the one doing the screenshots, though? Because if so, you're a godsend! We really need some better pictures on this Wikia - or pictures in general really. (Psst, KercKasha - the reason that Vincent's file says 'blue' is because the word in Japanese would be 'aoi', which can mean 'green' in some contexts. Apparently it's a cultural thing. Also, his file says that he's under review for citizenship (there's something about day 998 which I can't recall off the top of my head), and his notes say that he's 'team oriented and overly sensitive'. Unfortunately, his date of birth is always obscured, so we don't have an age for him.) 08:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm going through all of the pages and changing romdo to Romdeau, including the non-linked words. Xan Estrada 23:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Finished changing Romdo to Romdeau on all existing pages. Xan Estrada 17:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)